woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Hilde
Backstory Hilde had an unremarkable beginning. She was born in the keep of a minor lord of Blackstone, only because her mother was a scullery maid there and her father one of the keep’s guards (illegitimate, naturally). Almost immediately she was sent away to a nearby village to live with her mother’s sister and her older brother. Two more children would follow, a parade of her mother’s indiscretions. The only sibling she truly got along with was her younger brother, Scanlan, at least until he decided to take the cloth in service to Rabinali. He was a lot less fun after that. She avoided her other brothers as much as possible as they delighted in tormenting her, so she spent as much of her time away from home as possible. Out of sheer boredom, she figured out how to pick locks and get into places where she wasn’t wanted -- at first a bit of burglary was worth a few extra coins, but then out of sheer accident she found that information was far more valuable… A pair of appraisers passing through town caught her on a sidestreet. At first she thought they were muggers, but they simply wanted to ask someone questions out of sight. They asked her about the whereabouts of a particular mage they were looking for; she didn’t know him specifically, but she remembered burgling a home before that was full of mystical-looking knick-knacks. To her surprise, they thanked her and paid her an entire gold coin for her information. When night fell, she heard the man dragged kicking and screaming from his home, but it was no matter to her. She found her new career as a spy, and she learned quickly that appraisers always paid the best. Hilde could never figure out if what happened next was coincidence or caused by her actions. Not long after she began selling out mages to the appraisers, she fell asleep in her bed one autumn night, only to awaken the next morning in a pasture far outside the town. She was surrounded by a circle of ravens, who all took flight as she woke. All except one. Confused, she headed for home, and the remaining raven followed her. She couldn’t shake him despite how much she tried. Eventually she relented and decided to name the little bird Nicomedes. Not long afterwards, she also began to sprout black feathers from her head. Also, she found that her usual vices of drinking and tobacco at the local saloon were turning her stomach. What was happening to her? Overheard in Blackstone Tavern Now this is a story all about how My life got flipped turned upside down And I’d like to take a minute, let me set the tone, I’ll tell you how I became princess of a town called Blackstone In the village green, born and raised Burgling houses is where I spent most of my days Chillin’ out, maxin’, relaxin’ all cool Robbin’ some wizards next to the school When a couple of Appraisers who were up to no good Started makin’ trouble in my neighborhood I got in one little heist and the Raven Queen said “Interred!” And she left me in a field with this stupid bird ��SQUAWK�� I met an archaeologist, and he came near His books were heavy and his robe was mohair If anything I could say that his relic was rare But I thought, “Nah, forget it, yo Nox, to Blackstone!” ��CAW CAW�� We rolled up to some goblins, about 7 or 8 And we yelled to the leader, “Yo homes, you’re a slaver” Freed some slaves, I had finally shown I was ready to become the princess of Blackstone ��CAWWWW�� Statistics Class: Warlock 2/Fighter 1 Race: Blue dragon-half (aspect of mind & heart) Background: Spy